Cantira Canti: Assasination
by xx-Destiny
Summary: I'm clumsy, I'm shy and I embarrass easily...All in all, I'm a complete idiot who is never looked upon compared to other kids at school. There's nothing special about me...or so I thought. Who would have thought that I'm an assassin with a split mind? Die


It was only early morning as the sun was just seemingly rising over the horizon, while man and woman alike awoke with a yawn from what one could expect was a good night's sleep as there could not be seen, a trace of discomfort among the many faces if you were to look over them all. The day was beginning anew and life as one man or another knew it was now starting once again, just on a more exuberant day than the last. There was naught a cloud in the sky as the date stood to be June 1st; it would be yet another beautiful summer's day in Kyoto, Japan. This was of course mere presumption for if someone had bet that the day would be calm and still, they would be one of the many in for a rude awakening.

BANG!

The explosion set off like an enlarged firework and almost immediately, there were front doors opening as citizens, man and woman alike stepped out into the street to see the on goings of what that eruption had been. There was little hope to find the cause of the racket for there was not a trace of smoke willowing through the air and as far as gunpowder or any sign of smoldering upon the ground below, it was as if whatever had caused the noise had vanished without a trace.

The local residents stood huddled around quite dazed and confused; the aftereffects of just awakening still lingering about them. The expression on their faces said it quite plainly; they were not all that concerned with what the noise had been, considering that nothing seemed to be out of place. They all began walking back towards their homes, meanwhile, there was one individual, who could not get over the initial racket of the noise and with a painful THUD, and he fell from his bed and hit the ground.

"Oww." The voice was a bit high pitched and broken as if the individual from whom the voice had emanated was going through stages of puberty. The boy remained there lying on the back of his neck as he groaned and opened his eyes wearily. The little light that shone through his window seemed to be enough of a pain so that his eyes squinted as he pushed off his neck and ended up sitting cross-legged on the bedroom floor. The bangs of his black hair falling casually before his brow, he placed a hand to his neck as he stifled a yawn and tried not to look out the window again.

"What a way to wake up," the boy sad as his eyes glanced towards his clock and upon seeing the green flashing numbers, they immediately closed again as he fell sideways towards the ground. "Ouch…and it figures I'd wake up late on testing day; stupid alarm clock is no good." The boy propped himself up on his elbows and stared off towards the ceiling. "And what was up with that explosion? I don't hear any police sirens… seriously, if the police can't even come to take a look, then what in the world do they spend their time doing?" A sigh escaped from his mouth as he lay there; one hand over his face as he did not want to see anything of the world. The day was already going quite horribly and it was sure to get worse.

As the young boy rubbed his eyes aimlessly, a voice called out from below; "Cantira dear, hurry up and come down stairs before your breakfast gets cold. " The voice had been female, yet what was odd about it was that the voice had sung her words as if she was in a musical. A sigh escaped from the boy known as Cantira as he shook his head and sat back up. He looked around and found clothes lying on the chair of his desk and he quickly got dressed, before he found himself now standing in the middle of the room.

"Do I really want to go down there," he said subconsciously to himself as he stared at the handle of the door. "She called me 'dear' again and Lord knows 

that name is so cliché to my manly act. Seriously what if we were in public and she had—"Cantira cut himself off as he ran his fingers through his black hair, shook his head wildly and walked towards the door, picking up his backpack on the way. He opened the door and immediately became rooted to the spot as his eyes glanced at the bottom of the stairs.

A girl was looking up at him, smiling so innocently. Her hair brown and shoulder length, with a bow placed just above her right ear. Her green eyes brought out the beauty of her cream skin; her beauty was just awe inspiring especially in the school uniform skirt. Cantira seemed to be paralyzed with a feeling of love; he was subconsciously reddening like an apple as he did everyday when he walked to school with such a beautiful girl.

"Hi Canti, ready to get going for school? The voice so pure and magnificent to the ears and as she spoke the nickname given to him so many years ago when they had first met; Canti was on Cloud Nine as he dazed dreamily back down at her; his mouth wide open in a display of plain infatuation. Canti slowly took a step forward, but not realizing where his footing was, he slipped forwards and tripped down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the young girl as she stepped into the next room.

Canti lay there, momentarily stunned and perhaps in need of some medical attention. Yet as he staggered to sit himself up, a forceful hand pushed him right back down; "oh my poor baby, are you hurt? Don't try to move that'll only make things worse." It was as if sensing her son in danger, Canti's mother had found herself at his side, clutching his hand with both of hers. Canti could still see stars before his eyes, but this was just too much as he pushed himself up and pulled his hand from his mother's grip.

"Mom, what did I say about getting like that," he said frantically as his face began to blush once again. Behind him, Canti could hear the young girl trying desperately to contain her fit of giggles, yet as he turned to look at her, she immediately stood up straight as if saluting an army general. "Nice try Sophia…" Canti rubbed the side of his head and looked down towards the ground; ten minutes and he had already embarrassed himself beyond belief. Picking up his backpack, Canti hurriedly rushed towards the door, and before his mother or Sophia could call him back, he was gone.

"Please tell me that was a dream, my luck can't really be that bad can it?" Canti waited aimlessly, hoping for an answer from anything in the world; even an epiphany would have sufficed well here. He let his head drop as he stared at the ground; he had embarrassed himself again in front of Sophia and now he was almost in tears. It had seemed as if Canti was prepared to start crying, before suddenly he looked upwards towards the sky and shouted; "WHAT KIND OF EVIL SPIRIT WOULD CURSE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY!?"Canti stood there staring at the sky with built up anger; how could he face Sophia, the love of his life since third grade now that she had seen how…unbalanced and uncoordinated he was for the millionth time? "She'd never go for a limp noodle like me; it's always about the steroid taking buff-letes." Canti stared at the flashing digits upon his watch and took sight of the continuously flashing 7:55am. He only had fifteen minutes to get to school before he was late…for the tenth time. "Great."

"I'll see you at school Canti," Sophia's voice said as she drove past him; Canti's own mother waving out the window as well.

Canti stared dumbfounded for a moment, was his mother really that dumb to just abandon him? Canti cursed under his breath and then was off towards school yet again. So many random thoughts going through his mind, he could hardly focus on the voyage to school; what was up with the explosion 

again? Why was he such an embarrassment and klutz? Would Sophia ever see him as more than just a klutzy friend? "Figures I wouldn't know the answer to any of these questions, "Canti said sadly. He was thirteen, yet he felt as if he would like nothing better to cry at this point of his life.

It was just one of those moments in Canti's life where his sad moments completely cancelled out anything else in the world, and it was quite the shame that he happened to zone out of reality as he was crossing the street. The oncoming car honked repeatedly, but to no avail as Canti's state of depression kept him almost in a death-like trance as he stood motionless in the middle of the street. There was no room for maneuver, only room for accident as the car's breaks came into play, but a little too late.

It had occurred in a blink of the eye, yet the car spun out of control, but instead of making contact with a boy who no longer stood rooted to that very spot, the car came into collision with the lamp post. It took a minute for people to take in the sight they had just witnessed; where had the young boy gone? It would take them a moment to realize what had transpired if they could even understand it at all, yet sitting at the top of the lamp post nearby was Canti, but no longer were his normally brown eyes gazing down upon the sight, but an unusual shade of crimson red. There was something different within those eyes of his; a sense of strength and overwhelming power, yet with the blink of his eyes, Canti seemed to immediately return to normal as he became aware of his surroundings.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"


End file.
